


Everything stays

by Spookler



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Post-Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookler/pseuds/Spookler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the barrier was broken, monsters were free and could finally go to the surface, where life is suppose to be better, but humans can be real assholes. Frisk face their past and fear for the future of their friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new life

**Author's Note:**

> Heya everyone. I really wanted to write this for a while and it's been a really long time since I wrote a story (even a longer time since I wrote a story in english). So you can guess english is not my first language, therefore I apologize for the grammar mistakes.

Even after the barrier broke, only few knew about that. Trying to avoid scaring the humans and prevent a possible war, Asgore decided not to tell everyone just yet. So he, Frisk and Toriel could go alone and talk to whoever was in charge of the city above the Mount Ebott.

It was a shock for the mayor, Ms Sumiku, when her secretary came to her office and told there was monsters waiting to talk to her. And she almost fainted when she saw the two furry figures in front of her, thought she felt a little better seeing the kid behind one of the monsters. Frisk was their name, and the monsters were Asgore and Toriel. After a cup of tea, Sumiku wasn’t scared at all, actually she was having a great time with the new creatures, their voices were soft and their company was very pleasant.

The reason of the visit wasn’t in fact just to have a chat. Asgore explained how they, the monsters, used to be trapped in the Underground and now with the barrier broken they wished to come back to the surface, but not wishing any new conflict with the humans they decided to keep it secret for now. In the meanwhile, the mayor would talk about the existence, and now freedom, of the monsters, making the humans getting used to the idea of having monsters living with them. Besides that, some adjustments in the law would need to be done, such as create a kind of monster’s rights and make the new creatures citizens, allowing them to have access to healthcare, school and everything. With all those things that needed to be done, Frisk was actually glad that they being the ambassador was only for the image, a representative thing.

After some months of meetings and negotiations, the monsters could finally be free. Asgore told everyone about the barrier and how things would work from now on in the surface. He wasn't the king anymore, but he would work as the mayor councilor in monsters matters. Frisk was watching Asgore speech and couldn't help but wonder if breaking the barrier was the right thing to do. Would the humans treat the monster right? Would somebody die? They were beginning to feel anxious, their head was getting heavy with the thoughts and their hands were sweaty. Frisk was feeling dizzy, and wondering with they should reset or not. They were so busy trying to guess what would come next that didn't even notice that Asgore finished his speech, but the cheering brought Frisk back to the present. Looking around they saw smiles and tears. The monsters were finally free, they could finally feel the sun in their skin. Could finally see the real stars. Their happiness filled Frisk with hope, maybe monsters and human could live in peace after all. Frisk was determined to make a better future for the monsters, for thier friends. 

Six months had passed since the arrival of the monsters to the surface. The people of the city were aware what was happening and nothing bad happened, which was something good. But at the same time, most of them weren't very receptive and that didn't change after six months. Humans and monsters did live in the same city, under the same laws but they didn't actually live together. It was like the city was divided in two parts, it was almost impossible to find monsters and humans in the same place. Except from the school. The building was big and Ms Sumiku and Asgore agreed that the youngest monsters could share the place with the human kids. Since monster would have to study different history from the humans, and their science considered the existence of magic, the creatures would study in separated classrooms from the humans. And even so not every parent was happy. Frisk knew it wasn't the best scenario, but it wasn't the worst either. 

 

* * *

 

 

Frisk woke up with the sound of the alarm. It was Monday which means they would have to go to school. Most days school wasn't that bad, the teacher and some of their classmate used the right pronouns and seamed not to care too much about they not being a girl or a boy. But there always someone who would pick on they, calling them names, mocking them and this on the good days, on the bad days Frisk would come back home hiding the bruises and hoping Toriel wouldn't find out. Their mom was so happy, working in a daycare during the morning and studying for becoming a teacher in the afternoon, she was so excited about living in the surface that Frisk didn't want to break her heart for telling the truth. They could hide that the same way they hided the truth about Flowey.

"Morning mom" Frisk said walking into the kitchen where Toriel was making breakfast. They sat on the table and just watched thier mother cook, she was smiling and humming a song that she heard on the radio the other day.

"Good morning my child" She said putting a plate with pancakes in front of Frisk "Did you slept well?" Frisk nodded "That's wonderful. I'll have to go now my child. Somebody needs to take care of those little monsters. Have a good day in the school today" Toriel kissed her kid's head "Oh, don't forget that Papyrus will pick you up from school today. Love you" And so she left the house in her way to work.

Frisk sigh, they didn't really want to go to school but they needed to, so after changing clothes and brushing their teeth, they went to the school. It wasn't far from where they lived, so they always would go on foot. It was pleasant, the morning wether was perfect for a walk and Frisk took that time to think about things. How the day would go, what they would do with Papyrus after school, but mostly they thought about Asriel. They felt guilty for not helping their friends, it wasn't the first they didn't help and probably wouldn't be the last. "I'm sorry Asriel" they said to themselves.

"Who is Asriel? One of your freak friends?" said a voice in front of Frisk. It was Brad, one of the most popular kid in the school and, unfortunately, the biggest bully. "Well, I guess freaks should stick together" he said with a malicious smile. Frisk tried to ignore the boy, but Brad was following them and soon his friends joined "Look at this...thing, not a boy, not a girl. So what the hell are you? An angel?" he said mocking they, and his friends laughed "I doubt it. No way freaks like you would ever go to heaven..." he was about to say something else when a girl called him. It was Ashley, the popular girl that all the boys wanted to date "Our little chat isn't over" Brad said before going to meet with Ashley. Luckily the others followed him.

This was going to be a bad day for sure.


	2. A Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk makes a new friends and Brad continues to be the biggest jerk ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the person that pointed to me I used the wrong pronoun in the last chapter. I fix it already. I'm trying not to do that, but every time I write Frisk, Finn from adventure time comes in my head and I ended up changing the pronouns. I hope that doesn't happen anymore, but if there is any mistakes please let me know so I can fix it soon as possible. Thanks !!!!

Frisk was finishing taking notes when the bell rang. The teacher said something that sounded like "Don't forget to read the book", but they weren't sure. There was too much noise and their classmates were rushing to get out of the classroom. Taking their stuff, Frisk made their way to the school garden. Even though humans and monsters still had their difference and most of time stayed away from each other, that was a little different on the school. During lunch the little humans and monsters would sit together, talk and play together. Of course that wasn't true for everyone, the oldest children would still stay with their "kind", but the youngest ones didn't seamed to care with they were playing with humans or monsters, as long as they were having fun. That warmed Frisk's heart, the thought of a future were humans and monsters would respect each other and, well, actually live with each other, filled them with determination. 

They sat by a large tree, waiting for Monster Kid so they could all eat their lunch. A few minutes passed and there was no sign of their friend, Frisk began to get worried. Did something happened to him? What if Brad and his stupid friends decided to give MK a bad time? They were starting to freak out when they saw their friend walking towards them with a girl following him. The girl was taller than MK, black skin and wearing a blue shorts and cat t-shirt. Frisk wasn't sure who the girl was, probably was one year older. 

"Yo Frisk, check out my new friend" MK said looking to the girl "That stupid group of kids were being mean again, but she came up and was super cool. She is awesome" Frisk could see how their friend was excited about meeting someone else. They also could see that the girl was blushing.

"Oh, it was nothing" She said smiling shyly "They were being jerks and I just couldn't let this happen, right. Nothing awesome in that"

"Yo, stop lying. Frisk you should've see her. She yelled at them and was almost going to beat them up, but the cowards ran away" the girl blushed even deeper "And because of her awesomeness I thought she could have lunch with us" MK sat on the grass and was trying to take his lunch pack from his backpack

"If that's okay" Frisk smiled and nodded. It was nice having somebody else around "I'm Helena, nice to meet you Frisk" she said while helping MK with his backpack.

"Nice to meet you too" They replied. For a moment they thought it could be just a cruel joke. That any time Helena would do something mean and hurt MK. The thought didn't last long, MK and the girl were laughing at something and she looked truly happy to be there. "Hmmm, thanks for helping my friend" They said rubbing the back of their head "But beating up people is not actually the best option"

"Yeah, I know. But I just can't help it. I know how bad it feels to be an outsider, to have people making fun of you" she looked to the ground and stopped for a moment "So I hate seeing others going through the same thing. Even since the monsters came to live with us, they were nothing but kind and generous, but everyone seemed not to see that and just ignore them or worse"

Frisk couldn't help but smile. It was the first time that they heard a human defend monsters "I just would hate to see you get in trouble because of those stupid kids" 

"Thanks for your concern, but as my mom says, trouble is actually my middle name" Helena said and the three kids laughed 

"Dude she is so awesome" MK said and Frisk couldn't agree more. Maybe today wasn't going to be that bad after all

 

* * *

 

 

Frisk was wrong. Oh, they were so wrong. There is probably a universal law that says that when everything seamed to be fine, things will get worse and worse. 

After the end of the last class, Frisk was waiting for Papyrus outside of the building when they heard a laugh coming from their right. It was Brad and his friends, and they were coming closer. Before Frisk could do anything, they felt a hand on their shoulder "I saw that you made a new friend, weirdo. One more joined the freak squad, that's fun right?" Brad turned to his friends that were agreeing with nods and yeahs "She is going to regret so much for that yelling. Can't wait to her cry. Maybe I will be nice and invite you and that armless freak to join her too"

Frisk couldn't believe that Brad actually said those things, they were getting angry. That wasn't right, the only freak there was Brad and his friends for being so mean

"I bet you cry everyday. I also would cry with I had weird friends like those skeletons, that weird fish and lizard thing" Frisk didn't know for how much longer they could take it, not when Brad was insulting their friends, their family 

"At least I don't run away like a coward when someone yells at me. I bet you ran to the bathroom to cry" Their skin was getting hot, they felt like all the emotions were boiling inside of them.

The boy was getting angry too. Brad's face was red and his friends all stayed in silence. Maybe he would give up for now and let Frisk alone. But a forced laugh came from the boy "You have some guts kid. Very brave you're right guys" the other boys looked a confused but didn't questioned "If I was in your place. Mas, I would have killed myself already, imagine live with that goat..." oh no, not Toriel "...thing. Very brave indeed" not their mother.

They didn't think. In a minute Brad was laughing and in the other Frisk was in top of him, beating the boy with all the anger that they kept inside for all those mouths. That didn't last for long, Brad's friends were now beating and kicking them. Frisk couldn't focus on nothing, their vision was blurry and pain was everywhere. They felt something hot running through their cheeks, not sure if was tears or blood, probably a mix of both.

Suddenly the kicks stopped and now there were hand helping Frisk to get up. Even not being able to see straight, they knew it was Papyrus "COME ON HUMAN, LET ME HELP YOU" the skeleton said offering to carry Frisk, but they shook their head "ARE YOU SURE YOU CAN WALK. YOUR CURRENT STATE...DOESN'T LOOK SO GOOD"

"I'm fine" It all they could say. They held their friends hand and began to walk slowly. Their legs hurt, everything hurt and they were also feeling dizzy, so there was that too.

"Yeah, that's right weirdo. Run away with your freak friend" Brad shouted. Frisk wanted to go back and say somethings to that jerk, but almost like he knew their thoughts, Papyrus looked to them and shook his head.

"LETS GET YOU HOME, HUMAN. YOU NEED TO REST" he offered a small smile "THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU" Frisk knew that Brad words affected their friends. Even trying to sound the same, Papyrus couldn't hide the sadness in his voice.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Helena so much. She is a troublemaker and will fight you


	3. Bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me longer this time. I couldn't write anything for a while, so that's why this chapter is shorter than the others (also I'm super lazy and sleep more than I should).
> 
> If you're still reading this I'm so thankful, you guys are amazing. I promise that I'm trying my best here. Thank you again, ily <3

Frisk hated that they lost control. They could have just walked away from Brad, but they couldn't help it. Nobody talk about their family like that, especially that jerk. If it wasn't for the pain, Frisk would be a lot angrier but everything hurt and they just want to go home. Papyrus didn't agree with that.

"HUMAN, I MUST TAKE YOU TO THE DOCTORS" 

"No. Home" it was all they could say. Their stomach still hurt a lot, so talking was just painful. 

"BUT YOU NEED HELP AND...."

"Please" Frisk didn't want to go to the hospital. They hated hospitals, because there isn't a good thing about being there. If someone was in there means that this person was sick or worse. Their old memories didn't help it either. They hated hospitals.

Despite Papyrus protests, they headed home. Well, Papyrus and Sans home anyway. The ride was quiet and Frisk couldn't help but think about what happened over and over, until they fell asleep.

"HERE WE ARE" Papyrus said parking the car. He picked Frisk in his arms "EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT" 

When Frisk woke up they weren't in the car anymore, instead they lied in a bed. Looking around they saw Papyrus sitting in a chair next to you.

"HUMAN, YOU ARE WAKE" Papyrus said jumping from the chair "HOW ARE YOU FEELING?"

"I'm okay" Frisk lied 

"you're a terrible lair, kiddo" Sans said from the other side of the bed. "what happened?" he asked softly 

Frisk thought that maybe they shouldn't tell what happened. Maybe it was better to lie and let things go back to normal. But at the same time they knew they needed help, not only that. They knew they had to talk to somebody about what was happening in the school. They wanted so bad to do that, but so many things go wrong. What if they blamed Frisk for what happened? What if they gave up on Frisk? Frisk didn't want to lost their friends, their family

All the thoughts stopped when they felt a Sans' bony hands on their shoulder "it's okay, kid. we won't be mad"

Frisk took a deep breath "The...there is this boy in school. Brad" they were shaking "He and his friends aren't really nice with the monsters....and with me. They say I'm weird and freak" another deep breath "But that's not the worst. I'm kinda used to it. But today Brad called you guys....freaks too. That wasn't the first time he did that, I usually can ignore him" tears began to roll on their cheeks "I...I don't know what happened this time. I got so angry and couldn't ignore he anymore. And he said...." they didn't want to say, it hurt so much "that if he was me he would've killed himself, 'cause my mom is a monster and...and" Frisk felt arms around him. Sans and Papyrus were hugging him tight, it should've hurt it since they had bruises all over their body. That was just what they needed. Their friends were mumbling sorry's and that everything was going to be okay.

It was when the brothers let Frisk go that they saw Sans and Papyrus face. While Sans looked furious, Papyrus looked really hurt, then they remember that Brad actually called Pap a weirdo "I'm sorry Brad said that to you Pap" Sans looked to you confused "Hmmm... Pap saved me from Brad, but he...Brad called him a weirdo"

The room got quiet. Sans' face was pure rage and for a moment Frisk thought that Sans was actually going to kill Brad "THEY WEREN'T NICE" Papyrus said a moment "BUT WE ARE FINE NOW, HUMAN. MY BROTHER AND I WILL TAKE GREAT CARE OF YOU" 

"yeah, kiddo. nothing to worry about" Sans looked a little more calm. Actually he looked like he wasn't going to kill Brad for now "i will just call tori to..."

"NO" Frisk almost screamed "Please, don't. I...don't want her to get worried. She just look so happy that I'm in school and she is working to be a teacher. I can't spoil that. She's just so happy"

"assuming that we're not going to call tori..."

"SANS, DID YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" Papyrus protested and Sans ignored

"how we would hide this bruises?" Sans did got a point

"I...I could stay here if you guys for a while. I mean, we could tell mom that I just want to spend more time with you and..." that was a terrible plan

"that's not gonna work" yeah, Sans was right. Tori could let Frisk stay with the brothers, but she would visit them every day and would eventually see the bruises "but i could try"

 


End file.
